Wintertime Wonderland
by jyvonne13
Summary: The Bratz are spending their winter break at the all exclusive Wonderland Lodge. Full of romance, drama, and the biggest parties of the year, what happens when they discover a terrible secret about the lodge? Will all of them make it out alive?
1. Getting Ready

**I'm back with yet another Bratz story. I've been so inspired to write about the Bratz lately, I have no idea why. This story is based of** f **of an old classic line of Bratz called Wintertime Wonderland (anyone who loved Bratz way back then knows them and probably owned a few). This is a story about love, drama, friendship, mystery, and a lot of partying. Hope you like it and be sure to leave a comment!**

Chapter 1:

Getting Ready

It was the day after Christmas. The mall was, as usual, busy with people going up and down the aisles and in and out of stores. Christmas decorations were still up as well as the addition of New Years decorations. There were after Christmas and New Years sales in almost all of the store windows.

The Bratz sat in the crowded food court at a table. With shining hair, beautiful designer clothes and bags, and glossy lips, the girls were definitely a sight to look at to whoever passed. They definitely turned the heads of all the men. Especially some men in particular.

All of a sudden Yasmin felt lips on her cheek and Cloe had hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" He said.

She giggled. "Hey Cam." He uncovered her eyes and kissed her.

Meanwhile Dylan and Ethan pulled up chairs around the already small table.

"What's up ladies?" Dylan said taking one of Jade's French fries. She smacked his hand away.

"We were fine until you got here," Jade said jokingly.

Dylan put his hand over his heart. "You hurt my feelings Jade."

"Doing some last minute shopping before the trip?" Ethan asked looking at Dana especially.

"Of course," she said as she sipped her lemonade. "I need a cute New Years dress."

Tomorrow they were all going to the Wonderland Lodge in Canada. It was the best ski lodge ever and very high class and exclusive. Celebrities went there and there were amazing parties. This would be the trip of the year. No one else at Styles High was going to Wonderland and the Bratz had made sure they were the envy of everyone for going.

"I know you'll look great," Ethan said.

"We all need new dresses," Sasha said. "And new shoes and nails." She looked at her phone. "Speaking of which, we've got to get to our nail appointment girls."

The girls stood up to head over to the nail salon. Cloe and Yasmin gave their boyfriend's hugs and kisses and then they headed to the Salon N Spa to get their nails done. Soon they were sitting in massage chairs getting their pedicures.

"Everyone is so jealous that we're going to Wonderland," Cloe said as she browsed Instagram. The girls had their own Bratz Instagram account where they kept the whole school wrapped around their finger. Their last post said they were going to the Wonderland Lodge and there were thousand of comments expressing how people wish they could come and the Bratz were so cool.

"Good, that's what we want," Sasha said satisfied. As long as the student body of Styles High looked up to her and worshipped her then she was satisfied. Whenever that wasn't the case she had to do something to fix that. Luckily the Wonderland and all the pictures they'd post in the upcoming weeks would make sure of that.

"Is Koby still coming?" Dana asked cautiously. Koby had been a touchy subject since he and Jade had broken up (again) a couple of weeks ago. But this time they seemed serious about it.

Yasmin elbowed her. "Dana."

"No, it's alright," Jade said. "It's fine, I'm over it."

"Really?" Yasmin said knowing how hurt she was when they broke up.

"Yeah, I don't care anymore. I'm going to have fun and I don't care whether he's around or not. I'm going to party and hook up and I'm not going to care what he thinks. Maybe I'll meet someone new there."

The truth was Jade did care, a lot. Despite how rocky their relationship really was, Koby wasn't like any other guy she had ever known. They both had strong personalities that often clashed, but it made their relationship fun and spontaneous. She didn't think she'd find that again in anyone else. But she knew she couldn't dwell on it forever. They were going to freaking Wonderland and she was going to have fun no matter what.

"That's right girl, don't let Koby bring you down," Sasha said proud of her.

"You should date Dylan," Cloe said.

The girls laughed. "Seriously?" Jade said still laughing.

"Don't tell me you haven't realized that Dylan has had the hots for you for like, ever," Cloe said.

Jade giggled. "Yeah, that's true. But I've known Dylan since kindergarten, he's my best friend. It would be too weird."

"I know who likes Dana," Yasmin said.

Dana blushed. "Someone likes me?"

"Ethan does! It's so obvious!"

Dana shook her head. "You're exaggerating. Besides, Ethan went out with Sasha."

Sasha waved it off. "That was 9th grade. We dated for like 2 months and it didn't work out. I didn't even sleep with him. He's clearly in love with you though." She imitated Ethan at the food court in an overly lovey voice. "I know you'll look great in your dress Dana."

"I think you and Ethan will end up hooking up at Wonderland," Yasmin said.

Dana thought about that for a moment. Ethan was really cute. Maybe something could happen between them on the trip. "Maybe, but only if he makes the first move."

After getting their nails done, the girls relaxed in the jacuzzi for a while then shopped at a few more stores. Then it was off to pack for the trip of a lifetime.


	2. Stories

**hopefully you liked the first chapter. Now it's off to Wonderland Lodge!**

Chapter 2:

Stories

The next day the Bratz and the boys we on the plane to the Wonderland Lodge. They boarded early in the morning and a few hours later the plane landed in Quebec.

Everything was covered in a sparkling white blanket of snow and the white powder was still coming down. They took a few selfies and then got into their two rental cars to drive to the lodge. The ride wasn't far, and soon they arrived at the lodge which was situated in the mountains.

It was a huge building with 10 floors. It was wooden and made to look like a big cabin. It looked especially cozy because of the snow that covered it. They pulled up to the front of the building and got of of the cars.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful!" Dana exclaimed feeling absolutely amazed. A year ago the only winter vacation her family took was up the street to a nearby park to see colorful Christmas lights. Now here she was at a beautiful and luxurious ski lodge to spend two weeks having the time of her life.

Cameron and Dylan went to get carts for their luggage and came back with a few golden luggage carts. They put all of their stuff onto them and went inside.

The inside was even better than the outside.

The front lobby was huge and the solid gold designs reflected off of everything. There were comfy couches to sit on and in the middle of the lobby was a huge outdoor display with a mountain and trees covered in fake snow and on the mountain were fake stuffed animals such as wolves and mountain lions. There was also a ski lift that took people outside of the lodge and on a tour of the entire area around the lodge.

Ethan and Sasha went to the front desk to check everyone in while everyone else stayed behind to look around. Pretty soon a concierge came to take their luggage up to their rooms and Sasha and Ethan returned.

"All of this is spectacular!" Jade exclaimed.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever!" Cloe said excitedly. "We've got to do everything and explore the whole place..."

"Be careful exploring the mountain," said a voice nearby.

They turned around and next to them sitting on a couch was an old man wearing a coat and boots and he had a long white beard.

"What do you mean be careful?" Cameron asked.

"Strange things happen around here to those who don't watch their backs," he said ominously.

Everyone gathered around wondering what he was talking about.

"Like what?" Jade said twirling a blue strand of hair around her finger nervously.

"People tend to go missing around here at night. Sometimes they don't come back but if they do they're never the same."

They all looked around with the same thoughts running through their minds. What could possibly happen here?

"People come here all the time and there's lots of security around here," Sasha pointed out calmly.

"That may be true, but it doesn't stop bad things from happening. Legend has it that bad people hide in the woods among the mountains: vampires."

They looked at him skeptically.

All of a sudden a young man came towards them. He was tall and dark skinned with long dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail. "Grandpa, are you telling people your crazy stories again?"

"It's not a crazy story, it's a fact. People never believe it until it happens," the old man said.

The guy turned to the Bratz. "I'm sorry about this," he said.

"It's fine," Koby said.

"I'm Reign. This crazy old man is my grandfather."

The Bratz introduced themselves. Then Reign led them away. "Don't worry about what he says. Wonderland Lodge is really a safe place."

"Well that's good. I'd like to keep all of my blood while I'm on this trip," Jade said.

Reign laughed. "You won't have to worry about that here."

"Do you live around here?" Sasha asked.

"I live in northern New York. My family lives near here so I come visit on my breaks from school. Where are all of you from?"

"New York City," Yasmin replied.

"Ah city folk. Well the only thing you'll have to worry about here is the frostbite and hangovers. Maybe while you're here I can show you around. As you can imagine I know the ins and outs of this place."

"That would be really nice," Sasha said looking directly at Reign who was looking at her. She noticed he had some very dark eyes, they were almost black...they were extremely attractive.

"I'll see you soon then," he said flashing a white smile before he left.


	3. Party Time

**now it's time for the party of the year!**

Chapter 3:

Party Time

Later that evening the Bratz were all meeting in Jade, Dana, and Yasmin's room to get ready for that night. It was their first night at the Wonderland and they intended to make it fabulous with a nice dinner and a fun night at the Wonderlands night club.

Cloe and Yasmin were sitting in front of a mirror curling their hair. Jade was getting putting the finishing touches on her outfit, and Sasha and Dana were putting on their makeup. Beyoncé blasted from Sasha's iPod.

"I think I'm ready

Been locked up in the house way too long,

It's time to get it,

Cause once again he's out doing wrong,

And my girls are so real,

And my girls are so real,

Said it's been a minute since I had some

He's been acting up, but he won't be the only one

(Oh) Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) that's when you put it on,

(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song

(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress

(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress..."

Sasha and Dana started dancing and singing in their underwear to the music.

"Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on

Oh put your freakum dress on Oh put your freakum dress on

Oh Every woman got one Oh Shut it down when the time's come

Oh Pull out the big gun Oh and put your freakum dress..."

The others laughed.

"You two are crazy," Yasmin said.

"Kiss my ass," Sasha said pretending to be offended.

Cloe started going through her bag to find some cute lingerie to wear.

"Looking for something for Cameron to look at tonight?" Jade said knowingly.

Cloe smirked. "Gotta be sexy for a sexy man." She found some stuff and took her bra off to change it. Then she got a text from Cameron.

R u girls ready yet?

Cloe read it to the girls. "Sounds like they're getting impatient."

"Please," Sasha said rolling her eyes. "Tell them beauty takes time."

Cloe replied to the text.

Beauty takes time ^_^

Then she covered her boobs with her hand and took a selfie and sent it to him.

Putting on sexy things for you ;)

"Damn girl, you're such a tease," Yasmin said laughing.

Jade came up behind Cloe and grabbed her boobs. They stuck their tongues out and took another selfie. "Send that to Cameron," Jade said.

"I'll post it to Insta so they'll all know we're getting ready to party," Cloe said posting the picture to Instagram with the caption "party prep ;)"

"Good idea," Jade said.

"So what did you guys think of Reign?" Sasha asked as she finished off her lipgloss.

"He seems like a nice guy," Cloe said.

"Yeah, it was really sweet of him to offer to show us around," Dana said.

"I really want to see him again," Sasha said.

"Omg you like Reign!" Jade exclaimed pointing to Sasha.

"Well I've got to admit he is really hot. And he's really nice...maybe this could be the start of something," Sasha said dreamily.

"Oh my god, Sasha is crushing hard," Cloe said.

"You know it's bad when that happens," Yasmin said. Sasha was so picky when it came to guys. It took a lot for a guy to impress her enough to consider going out with him. Reign must be special if she was falling for him like this.

"Maybe you'll see him tonight girl," Yasmin said.

"Are you going to hook up with Ethan tonight Dana?" Jade said with a smirk.

"Guys, I really don't think Ethan likes me that much," Dana said as she out on her skirt.

"OMG Dana you're so oblivious!" Cloe said. "He totally wants to fuck you."

"I think by the end of the trip you guys are going to be hooking up," Yasmin said.

"I'd give it a week," Cloe said.

"I give it 2 days," Jade said.

Dana rolled her eyes. "You guys are so crazy." Even though she did like the idea of Ethan liking her. He was gorgeous after all. She just didn't have the guts to tell him herself...

"Ready to go girls?" Jade said. She felt super sexy and confident in her outfit and she was ready to have fun, without Koby.

"Ready," everyone else said.

The girls met the guys outside of their rooms. The guys always couldn't help but be blown away by how gorgeous the Bratz always looked and they felt like the luckiest guys in the world to have such sexy girls as they girlfriend's/friends.

There was a really nice restaurant at the Wonderland and they went there first. There were really fancy tables, dimmed lights, and a delicious gourmet menu. They even saw a few celebrity there such as Zayn Malik and Hilary Duff.

Ethan sat next to Dana and subtly flirted with her the whole time. Dana of course was so oblivious that she couldn't tell if he was flirting or just being very nice to her. However, she found herself becoming more attracted to him throughout the dinner and for a moment though that she could even tell him how she felt about him.

Things for Jade and Koby weren't going as well. They sat at opposite ends of the table and barely looked at or spoke to each other. It seemed that they were trying to make it clear that they were over each other and whatever had been said between them before they broke up ended things for them for good. Everyone else tried to ignore their efforts to ignore each other and act like this was normal. They simply weren't used to Jade and Koby being so cold towards each other and it was weird.

As for Sasha, she tried not to show it but she desperately hoped that Reign would show up. He never did. She was never one to obsess over guys, but there was something that seriously attracted her. She really wanted to see him again but she tried not to make it too obvious that she was looking around for him.

After dinner they went to the Wonderlands night club. Music blasted, lights flashed, and people crowded the dance floor. The Bratz went out and joined them to have lots of fun. The girls were gorgeous and the people nearby found themselves jealous at how perfect they looked.

They danced with the boys to the current song Rich Sex.

"Baby let's go and have rich sex

Make a little love on the rich sex

Baby let's go and have rich sex

Baby girl, let's have some rich sex

I'ma keep my AP on while I do it

We can keep an AP on while we do it

You can keep your Rollie on when I get to it

You can keep your Rollie on when I get to it

When you look down, see my chains on

When you look down, see my chains on

When you're ridin' on me, see my chains on

When you're ridin' on me, keep my chains on (VVS)

Baby we can go and have rich sex

Baby girl, go and have rich sex

You ain't ever ever had rich sex

You ain't ever ever had rich sex..."

Dana was dancing near Jade and Cloe. Jade noticed her and Ethan looking at each other but weren't dancing next to each other. Jade tapped Cloe and pointed to them. "Check them out."

Cloe giggled. "Let's do something about that."

She and Jade reached out and pushed Dana into Ethan. She crashed into him and he caught her before she fell. She blushed feeling really embarrassed but they locked eyes. His arms were around her and they kept dancing together.

After a few songs, some of them decided it was time to drink. They went to the bar and ordered a few shots. Jade got more than a few. she decided that tonight she wasn't holding back for anything. Tonight was the night to party and have fun and not think about Koby.

Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Koby looking at her but she quickly looked away. In reality Koby was longing for her. They two of them had always enjoyed getting wasted and dancing really raunchy at parties. He kept trying to stop thinking about her but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

Jade looked at Sasha who was next to her. "How fucking hot are these guys here?"

Sasha nodded in agreement as she looked across the club. "Tell me about it." She was so distracted thinking about Reign. Then she realized this was ridiculous. She couldn't spend her life thinking about one guy and she didn't even know how he felt about her. She decided that she wouldn't think about him right now and she'd focus on having fun.

"There's a sexy guy on your right," Jade said quietly. "I'd talk to him if I were you."

Sasha looked to her other side and sure enough sitting at the bar was a guy who was tall, white, with a stubbly beard and a leather jacket. She bit her lip. This was just what she needed. She moved a little closer to him. "Some party huh?"

He smiled at her looking her up and down. "Girls like you make it even better."

Score one for Sasha!

They dancing continued and got even more wild as time went on. The girls danced on various guys, had plenty of drinks, and were having a blast.

Jade was on the dance floor and ended up dancing with a really cute guy with wavy blonde hair and had to be in college. She never cared how old they were as long as they were hot. She'd learned that his name was Jason and they had been having fun dancing together for a long time and now it was getting really physical.

She found herself twerking on him. He then grabbed her breasts and kissed her neck. She moaned involuntarily. "I like that," he growled in her ear.

She liked it too.

Koby was far from her mind now as she had finally let go. Jason's hands were up her skirt and her shirt and his face was buried in her cleavage. She loved it.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked.

"Hell yeah," she said. She followed him out of the club.

Koby was dancing with Yasmin, Cade, and Dylan and he noticed Jade leaving with a guy. A protective instinct awakened in him and he followed them. The hotel lobby was extremely quiet compared to inside of the club. Jades clothes were out of place but she didn't seem to notice it. Her and the guy stopped at the elevator and while they waited for it he grabbed her butt.

"Hey!" Koby exclaimed angrily.

The two of them looked back at him. Jason looked confused, Jade looked shocked. "Who the hell is that?" Jason asked.

Jade locked eyes with Koby for a moment. But she guarded herself before she could run towards him. Instead she looked away. "I don't know."

The elevator opened and Koby had just enough time to see Jason push Jade against the wall and kiss her as his hands went up her skirt.

He was heartbroken and fuming with anger. Fine, if that's how it was going to be then two could play at that game. He went back into the club and soon enough was on a couch with his arms around 2 girls.

Meanwhile Dana and Yasmin sat on a couch together with some drinks. "This is amazing!" Yasmin said.

"I know!" Dana said excitedly. "Yas, I think you guys might have been right about Ethan."

Yasmin smiled. "I knew it! What's happened so far?"

"Well we just danced and talked..."

"OMG you need to take it further!" Yasmin said excitedly.

All of a sudden Cade was sitting next to Yasmin. He took her drink from her and started kissing her and touching her. "Mmm baby!" Yasmin said happily. He dipped her down to her back and started kissing down her chest. Yasmin grabbed the cleavage part of Dana's V-neck crop top and pulled her down to her. "Girl you've got to go make a move!"

"It's not that simple..."

"Ooh threesome!" Cade said trying to pull Dana into it.

Yasmin held him back. "Baby this is not a threesome!"

Dana got up and left before this became something it shouldn't be.

Sasha had spent some time talking to the guy she met at the bar and did plenty of unmentionable things with him. She was now spending some time dancing with her friends when all of a sudden they were joined by Reign. She was shocked and excited that he had showed up after all.

They talked and danced and soon they were sitting on a couch with some drinks.

"You liking the party?" Reign asked her.

"Totally, this is the best party I've ever been to," she replied. She put her empty glass down. "I'm really glad you came."

He leaned closer to her. "Me too."

Then he kissed her. She became light headed with surprise but then leaned into him. Soon they were holding each other close, making out hard. For a moment she wondered if this should be weird considering where her mouth had been just an hour ago. But she didn't care. This was perfect.


	4. Legends Of Wonderland Mountain

Chapter 4:

Legends of Wonderland Mountain

After last nights wild party ended they all either went to bed feeling exhausted, or went to bed to have sex. Jade and Dana were in their room with Sasha the next morning. Jade was under the covers fast asleep and Sasha and Dana were sitting on the other bed in their pajamas talking.

All of a sudden Jade stirred and yawned.

"Well, well, look who's finally awake," Sasha said.

Jade rolled over to face them still buried under the covers with her head pounding. "What time is it?" She asked yawning again.

"Nearly 12," Dana replied. "You definitely had a wild night."

Jade smiled. "Wild doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I saw you with one blonde guy, he was cute. What happened?" Sasha said.

"We went to this ballroom on the 8th floor and hooked up. Then I went back to the club and hooked up with two other guys."

"Damn girl," Sasha said impressed.

"Where are Yasmin and Cloe?"

"Still off sleeping with Cade and Cameron," Dana replied knowingly.

"What happened with you two last night? I saw you dancing with Ethan," Jade said to Dana.

Dana smiled. "I guess he really does like me."

"Did you hook up with him?" Sasha asked.

"No," Dana said shaking her head.

"Did you make out?"

"No..."

"Damn it Dana!"

"I just want him to make the first move," Dana said quickly.

"I swear, if you don't make something happen between the two of you, I will."

"Well what about you and Reign?" Dana said changing the subject. "I saw you dancing with him."

"Reign and I danced, we talked, we made out...we hooked up," Sasha said nonchalantly.

"Omg tell us everything!" Jade exclaimed excitedly.

Sasha looked up at the detailed ceiling. "There's not much to tell. We danced, had a few drinks, talked about the party, you know."

"So are you and Reign a thing now?" Dana asked curiously.

Sasha shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Jade exclaimed.

"I just don't know! We were drunk, we didn't talk feelings."

"Do you want something to happen?" Dana asked.

Sasha shrugged flippantly. "If something happens, it happens."

Truthfully she really did want something more to happen between her and Reign, she was just too stubborn to admit to feeling vulnerable. It was rare that a guy made her feel this way, but she knew there was some kind of spark between her and Reign. When things were this out of her control she had to fix it. She'd talk to Reign today no matter what.

Reign kept to his word about showing the Bratz all that the Wonderland Lodge had to offer. Later that afternoon they were dressed and only semi-hungover, and Reign showed them all the lodge and the surrounding town.

The lodge held a couple of ballrooms, a pool, a bar, and a casino. Outside they saw the ski lifts. Then they went downtown where there was a beautiful mountain city covered in shops, restaurants, a movie theater, and more clubs. The girls went off to shop for some cute clothes and souvenirs and the guys went off to some sports shop.

"What do you think of this skirt?" Yasmin asked holding up a denim skirt covered in white snowflake designs.

"That is so you!" Dana said then went off to go try to find something equally as cute.

Cloe came out of the dressing room wearing black and white leggings that went perfectly with her fur boots. "Cute or nah?"

"They definitely make your butt look good," Sasha said.

"Really?" Cloe took a picture in the mirror next to her of her butt. "You're right!" She said afterwards as she posted it on Instagram with the caption "sexy leggings at the wonderland ;)."

As Jade was looking at some scarves, across the room she saw a really cute guy. He was tall, with shoulder length black hair, and wore all black. "Ooh he's hot."

Sasha looked over at him. "Very sexy goth," she said approvingly.

"Should I go for it?" Jade said.

"You're not getting any younger girl," Sasha said. "You're like visibly turned on right now anyway."

Jade took a mirror out of her purse and checked her makeup and hair then made sure her outfit looked good. She went over to the guy who was looking at some heavy metal t-shirts. She glanced up at him for a moment. Tall, chiseled, was that black eyeliner? She'd never pictured herself with such a goth but it was kinda hot.

"Metallica huh?" She said looking at the shirts. "They're great."

He looked at her and flashed a smile. "You're into metal?"

She looked up at him and flashed a sexy smile. "Of course."

He out his hands in his pockets and looked at her in a smoldering way. "What else are you into?"

She proceeded to tell him her interests and pleasures.

A little while later the girls were done shopping although Jade was elsewhere.

"Should we wait for her?" Dana asked as they left the store.

"She'll catch up," Sasha said. "Unless you want to be the one to interrupt."

Dana thought about that and then shook it off. She would not want to be the one to face Jade's wrath if she interrupted.

A few minutes later they met up with the boys.

"There you are," Cloe said going over to Cameron and giving him a hug.

"Did you girls have fun shopping?" Reign asked.

"It was great! They have so much cute stuff," Dana said.

Reign chuckled. "These are some of the greatest shops for miles around."

Everyone wanted to go walk around and see more. Sasha had to take this opportunity, she may not get another one. She'd hardly spoken to Reign one on one all day and she couldn't wait anymore.

As everyone was going, she went over to him. God he was so tall, dark, and handsome. "Wanna go grab a coffee?" She asked him.

"Of course," he said following her down the street to the coffee shop.

She couldn't figure out what he was thinking. He was good at hiding his emotions like her. Hands in his pockets, long stride, looking forward. He was impossible to read.

They arrived at the little coffee shop a block away and ordered. Just as she was about to pay he stopped her. "Allow me."

"Thank you," she said surprised.

They then sat down at a table across from each other by the window.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?" He asked her as he sipped his coffee.

"Everything is incredible," she said. "The views, the lodge, just everything."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," he said. "That was some party last night. There's a lot more like that."

"What was last night?" She blurted out not wanting to go on sigh the small talk anymore.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You and me. What was that? We never talked about it."

"It's whatever you want it to be," Reign said. "Do you like me?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, I do. You're very beautiful. You radiate confidence and elegance. I've never met anyone like you."

She was so shocked she didn't know what to say. "I like you too Reign," she finally said.

As they finished up their coffee they talked a lot about themselves and what things were like where they came from. Finally they got a text from Koby saying that everyone was going to dinner and to meet them back where they parted.

They found everyone in front of a bookstore, and Jade had returned without Mr. Goth Guy.

"Hey guys, look at this," Yasmin said holding up a book that said legends of Wonderland Mountain.

"Any cool legends in there?" Cade asked looking over her shoulder at the book.

"200 years ago the mountain was named Wonderland by recent residents and mountain climbers because of the dazzling snow that fell on it," Yasmin read. "However, in 1815, a teenage girl went missing into the woods and when she returned she was delirious, unable to tell anyone what had happened to her. She disappeared again a few days later and never returned.

"The people of the town were cautious and avoided the woods at all costs, but that didn't stop several others from disappearing over the next year. Some returned with the same hysteria as the first girl and were pronounced insane...others were gone forever.

"Residents quickly started to leave the town, not wanting to be the next to disappear. But two brave men ventured into the woods to find out what was going on. Deep in the woods they saw two shadowy figures. They approached in their hoods. In the darkness the only feature the two men could make out we're red eyes and sharp fangs. They ran.

"Hundreds of years later Wonderland exists as a snow lodge bringing in thousands of tourists yearly. Since it's creation in 1975, 50 people have reportedly gone missing or were diagnosed with cases of psychotic episodes. The disappearances were stated by authorities to be cases of kidnapping, runaways, or trafficking.

"But legend still has it that deep in the woods of Wonderland, what those two men saw were not human but vampires existing to take over the mountain..."

"Vampires at Wonderland..." Cloe said feeling very scared.

"Don't be ridiculous, vampires don't exist," Koby said.

"Yeah, it's like the story Reign's grandfather told. He must have got it from this book, right Reign?" Ethan said.

Reign nodded. "Of course. I told you, the old man is insane. He just wants to scare people. Let's all go to dinner."


	5. Let's Go Skiing

Chapter 5:

Let's Go Skiing

They next day everyone was dressed in warm coats and boots (with hair and makeup so on point for the girls) and they went to the ski lift.

Sasha and Reign had been inseparable since yesterday and they went up the ski lift together. Cloe noticed Dana and Ethan talking, Dana was blushing and Ethan had his hands in his pockets looking shy. As far as anyone knew neither of them had made a move yet.

"You know, I'm getting so sick of those two not admitting their feelings for each other," Cloe said.

"It's not like everyone doesn't know anyway," Koby said.

"He must really like Dana," Cameron said. "He's never been shy about telling a girl how he feels about her."

"Well I say we do a bit of matchmaking," Yasmin said mischievously.

She, Cloe, and Jade went over to Ethan and Dana.

"You two gonna go up or what?" Jade asked them.

Dana twisted her hair around her fingers nervously. "Well um, I've never been skiing before so I was gonna watch you guys first."

"Well Ethan's been skiing plenty of times," Yasmin said.

"Oh yeah, Ethan's like a skiing master," Cloe said.

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't say a master, I've only been skiing 4 times."

"That's four times more than Dana has," Yasmin said. "Why don't you two go up together?"

"Great idea," Jade said. They pushed Ethan and Dana towards the ski lift. "Now go on, have fun!"

Jade, Yasmin, and Cloe high fived afterwards.

"If they haven't admitted something to each other after being up there I give up on them," Cloe said.

Soon Ethan and Dana were sitting on the ski lift together.

"So you've never been skiing before?" Ethan said.

Dana shook her head. "Is that lame?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I'll help you out. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." He noticed her hand on the seat and he put his over hers. "You'll be great at it."

Dana was blushing furiously now. "You know it's really nice being up here with just the two of us." She realized what she said and immediately wished she could take it back. What was she doing?! She looked down at the view below trying to avoid his eyes.

He gently lifted her chin. "Yeah it is." He looked into her honey brown eyes for a moment. "You blush a lot Dana."

That made her blush even more. Her heart was pounding. "R-Really?"

He leaned closer to her. "I like it."

She found herself leaning closer to him. "I like you."

Before she could feel any kind of regret again for saying that his lips were on hers. She was so shocked by it at first but she quickly melted into him.

Looking into his green eyes afterwards, she felt so happy. She'd always thought Ethan was a cool guy. With his spiky hair, sunglasses he normally sported, and motorcycle back at home, he was definitely the bad boy of the group. He was so hot and could literally have anyone he wanted but he chose her. She never realized before how much she liked him. She was so happy that he liked her back.

Everyone went up on the ski lift a few times. Every now and then one of them would stumble and fall sliding down the mountain on their butt. Yasmin happened to be recording when Jade and Cloe fell and it was epically hilarious. Ethan and Dana were totally focused on each other after their newfound feelings for each other. Dylan and Koby got really competitive and started a series of races down the mountain.

After lunch everyone went back up the lift except Jade who said she needed to take a break. But in all honesty she just felt lonely. She knew it was ridiculous because she was surrounded by a group of her closest friends...and Koby.

As hard as she tried and as much as she couldn't admit it, she couldn't get Koby off her mind. The whole day she imagined skiing with him. She remembered last year the two had taken a trip to Aspen with his family. The ski lift there wasn't nearly as high or glamorous as Wonderland, but it was with him there.

She sat at a table by the window inside the cafe and watched her friends go down the lift. Sasha had her new love with Reign and Dana with Ethan, they were inseparable. Yasmin and Cloe went down together singing weird songs at the top of their lungs. Behind them Cade and Cameron went down and did some kind of bro fist thing, then were met with hugs from Cloe and Yasmin.

Then there was Koby. He sped down right behind them like an expert with his sunglasses shining in the light and his the snow blowing around him. She wondered if he even missed her.

All of a sudden she heard the door open. She looked over and saw Dylan in here all covered in snow. "What are you doing in here? The fun's outside!" He said coming over to her.

She forced a smile. "I'll be out soon." She looked back outside and Koby throw a snowball at Cameron. The two started running around like kids in elementary school. She sighed.

Dylan followed her eyes and he knew what was going on. He sat down across from her. "Don't worry about him."

She looked back at him. "How can I not?"

"Because he's a dick that's why," Dylan said seriously. "Anyone who'd give up a girl like you isn't worth your time. You're too good for that."

She smiled. Aside from the girls, Dylan was her best friend. He played around a lot and was rarely ever serious, but in serious moments like this he knew what he was talking about and he always knew how to make her feel better. For that she was always grateful.

"You really mean that?"

He smirked. "Have I ever lied to you?"

She shook her head smiling. "Thanks Dyl."

"You're welcome." He put his hand on hers. His was cold and big but somehow warm at the same time. "Don't let him ruin this trip for you." He pointed outside. "There's a spot on that ski lift with your name and mine all over it."

With that, she stood up with him and went outside.


	6. Feelings

Chapter 6:

Feelings

The next few days were spent hanging at the lodge partying, skiing. And meeting celebrities. Things were getting more serious between Dana and Ethan and Sasha and Reign with every passing day.

Jade however, was trying her hardest to focus on having fun instead of moping around over Koby. It was actually becoming a lot easier with Dylan reaching out to her. He spent lots of time with her and made her laugh a lot. She loved hanging around with him and being silly and joking around a lot with him.m

There was a rooftop party on Saturday night. Everyone was getting ready to go and have lots of fun dancing and drinking. Jade and Dylan happened to be the first ones ready and sat out in the lounge of their floor playing Smash Bros on Dylan's Nintendo DS.

"Yes!" Jade exclaimed when she won.

"How are you so good at this?!" Dylan exclaimed. He had already lost twice but she won.

She elbowed him. "I learned from the master."

That made him smile. He caught himself looking into her eyes. She had the most spectacular emerald green eyes. He shook it off trying not to be too obvious. "Hey I wonder what's taking everyone else so long."

Jade pulled out her phone to text Yasmin.

What's taking so long?

Fifteen minutes! :)

"What should we do while we wait?" Jade asked.

"Wanna go grab a coffee?"

"Sure."

They went a few floors below to the cafe where they both got lattes. They sat at a small table across from each other.

"Dyl can you teach me how to so that jump you did today when you were snowboarding?" She asked.

"Of course. It's really easy, although with my expert skills..." He said being cocky.

Jade laughed and rolled her eyes. She kicked him lightly under the table. "Fuck you."

He laughed as well. "No shit though, you'll get it pretty easily."

"Remember when we were 7 and we'd sled down the hills on trash can tops?"

He laughed. "Yeah and then our parents felt sorry for us and bought us real sleds."

They laughed at the memory. He loved her laugh. He loved everything about her. Koby was his friend but he was truly as asshole for not treating her right.

Dylan's feelings for her went back a long way. When they first met in kindergarten when they were five he thought she was pretty and she was his first crush. But he never acted on it. He'd always been such a player. Dating girl after girl, eventually seeing her as just a friend. But recently things had been different. With Koby always fighting with her and breaking up with her he felt some protective instinct for her. He thought of how he could treat her better and be the best boyfriend to her that she ever had. And now that Koby was out of the picture he saw that now was his chance.

He leaned back in his chair casually. "Remember in kindergarten when people would get married on the playground?"

She giggled. "Yeah I remember."

"Who did you marry?"

She thought for a moment. It was such a long time ago. "I think I married Ethan."

He laughed. "Damn Ethan gets around with you Bratz."

"I barely even knew Ethan back then," she said laughing. "I think I was attracted to his hair."

"Isn't everyone? I swear to god the only reason Dana is dating him is for his hair."

"She probably masturbates to it. Who did you marry on the playground?"

"Nevra."

"Oh yeah, you were madly in love with her for a long time," she said teasingly.

He chuckled. "Yeah she was hot when we dated a few years ago..." He saw her raising her eyebrows and he realized this was the opposite of where he wanted this conversation to go. "I mean, that day on the playground she begged me to marry her though. I really wanted to marry you."

She smiled. "That's sweet Dyl."

Alright Dylan, time to reel her in, he thought.

Before he could say anything everyone else came over to their table.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you two!" Cloe exclaimed.

"You guys ready to party?" Cade said.

Jade stood up. "You bet! Come one Dylan."

Dylan stood up and followed them all out of the cafe silently cursing them all for interrupting his moment.


	7. Disappearance

Chapter 7:

Disappearance

The New Years party on the roof of the Wonderland was spectacular. There were flashing colored lights, a dance floor, tables, a bar, and a DJ. It was outside so of course it was cold but with the heaters in every corner of it and the bodies coverings he place it was kinda warm.

There was lots of dancing and drinking and meeting celebrities. At midnight there were fireworks and a count down to the New Year. It was 1:00 in the morning when Cloe, Yasmin, Cade, and Jade decided to go back to the ground floor and take a walk around the lodge.

They had on their coats and hats because of the frigid night air. Yasmin and Cade walked hand in hand and Cloe and Jade walked next to them through the snow and lights on the sides of the log building. All of them were pretty tipsy as they laughed and talked about the party.

"This place has the best booze," Cade said. "I wanna take some home."

"It's probably hella expensive," Cloe pointed out.

"That's true...I can take a couple hundred out of my college fund to buy some," Cade said thoughtfully.

Jade laughed. "It's a good thing you have Yasmin around. You need to be supervised."

"My vising does not need to be super Jade," Cade said.

The girls laughed. "Baby you're drunk, just stop right now," Yasmin said.

"I'm not that drunk, I didn't even drink that much," Cade said.

"You had like 8 shots!" Jade pointed out.

"So did you!"

Jade nodded. "Touché."

"These parties have the best music too," Cloe said.

"Right! The DJ was perfect," Yasmin said.

"I made out with the DJ," Jade said.

Everyone looked at her shocked but somehow not surprised. "Seriously?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah, I went to go request a song and he said I was fucking hot and then we made out for like 10 minutes."

Cade laughed. "Damn."

"That DJ was cute," Yasmin said.

Cade gave her a look. "What about me?"

She kissed him. "Honey I always think you're the cutest guy in the world."

All of a sudden there was a strong wind and they all pulled their coats closer around them. Suddenly Cloe's hat was blown off. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "Get back here!" She ran ahead of them and went after it round the corner of the building.

The others laughed and kept walking waiting for her to come back.

But she didn't.

"Cloe what are you doing?" Jade called.

No answer.

They all gave each other concerned looks. The. They ran around the corner of the building towards where she went. There was nothing but empty tables and snow blowing around...and her red knit hat on the ground.

Yasmin picked it up. "Where could she be?" Her heart was beating fast with panic.

Cade put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find her. She's probably just playing a prank."

"Cloe!" They called as they searched the area.

"Cloe where are you?!" Cade called.

"Come on Cloe, this isn't funny!" Jade shouted.

After searching for about 20 minutes they were really panicking.

"This is not good," Jade said. "She had to have been kidnapped or something."

"She couldn't have been kidnapped," Yasmin said.

"Wherever she is I'm sure she's fine," Cade said trying to keep calm.

"What should we do guys?" Jade said getting more worried by the second.

"Let's get security," Yasmin said. "If she was really kidnapped she couldn't have gotten far yet."

They went inside and went to the front desk in the lobby.

"What's wrong?" The lady said seeing their panic.

"We need security. We were out for a walk and our friend went missing," Yasmin explained as calmly as she could.

The lady called security and they were there in minutes.

Yasmin, Cade, and Jade explained what happened and described what Cloe looked like, then they went outside with their search dogs to try to find her. The others looked out the window at them while they searched.

"Should we tell everyone else?" Jade asked.

"You're right," Yasmin said taking out her phone.

"Can you imagine what Cameron is going to say?" Jade said.

"Oh shit." Cade thought about that. Cameron loved that girl more than he loved himself. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if Cloe was gone...or worse.

Back at the party Sasha was dancing with Dylan, Cameron, and Koby. Dana and Ethan were at the bar. Reign had to leave early to take care of something with his family. All of a sudden Sasha's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sasha it's Yasmin..."

"Hey girl what's up?" Sasha said loudly over the music.

"We need you guys to come downstairs..."

"What?!"

"Cloe is gone!" Yasmin said louder.

"Yas I can barely hear you over the music. Hold on." Sasha went inside where the music was somewhat quieter. "Now what wrong?" She said still high and excited on tequila and the music.

"Cloe is missing!" Yasmin exclaimed.

Sasha got serious. "Whoa what?!"

"We were outside walking and Cloe disappeared."

"How did she just disappear?"

"Just come down here. We're in the lobby."

"We'll be there as soon as we can!" Sasha put her phone away and ran back outside to find their friends. She found Dylan, Cameron, and Koby dancing with some girls in very skimpy clothes. "Guys we've got to go."

"Do you not see who we're dancing with?" Koby said pointing to the girl who was twerking on him.

"Cloe is missing!" She said knowing that would get their attention.

Cameron got serious really fast. "What happened to her?!" He grabbed Sasha's shoulders. "Sasha where is she?!" He practically shouted.

She grabbed his hands comfortingly. "I don't know Cam. Just relax, they have to have found her by now."

They quickly got Dana and Ethan and they all went downstairs where Yasmin, Cade, and Jade were sitting around looking panicked and waiting for the security guards to get back.

Cameron ran over to them looking to be on the verge of a breakdown. "What happened?! Where is she?!" He shouted.

"We don't know," Yasmin said. "We were walking and the wind blew her hat off. She ran after it and didn't come back."

"And you weren't fucking watching her?!" He exclaimed angrily. "You let her walk around at night on her own?!"

Cade stood up. "Dude her hat didn't even go that far. It's not our fault, chill!"

"Don't fucking tell me to fucking chill!" Cameron shouted in his face. The. He realized what he was doing and backed off. He sat down on the couch behind them and out his face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

Dana sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "We're all worried about her. I'm sure she's fine."

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Cloe," he said.

All of a sudden the security guards came back but they didn't have Cloe.

"Did you find anything?" Yasmin asked desperately.

The guard in front shook his head. "We couldn't find any foot prints or trails that lead to her. We're calling in the local police force. I suggest all of you get some sleep. This could be a long night. We'll do everything we can to find your friend."


	8. Find Her

Chapter 8:

Find Her

Not a lot of sleeping was done that night. They tried to sleep but the worry and pounding hangovers kept them awake.

Cameron was back downstairs by 6 a.m unable to sleep for more than 20 minutes at a time. In some sweat pants and a t-shirt he went downstairs to the lobby where the Wonderland security and police were standing by the door talking. He went over to them. "Have you seen anything?" He said, his voice cracking from lack of sleep and sadness.

The police officers shook their heads sadly. "We're doing everything we can. We'll let you know when we find something," they said sympathetically.

He went to get a coffee then sat on the couch in the lobby looking out at the falling snow with a broken heart.

Words couldn't describe how much he loved Cloe. Ever since he first time he saw her in second grade he thought she was the most beautiful angel to ever grace the earth. She completed him. She was the love of his life, his soul mate, his angel sent down to him to save him.

He pulled a silver chain out of his shirt. At the end of it was a small heart. She had given it to him soon after they started dating 4 years ago in 8th grade.

They had just gotten out of the movie theater. They were sitting outside on a bench. Cloe looked so beautiful with her platinum blonde hair in two braids and her knee length blue dress.

He held her hand and kissed her lips. She was blushing and smiling afterwards like she always did and so was he.

"Close your eyes," she said.

He closed his eyes. "Why am I closing my eyes?"

She giggled. "Shh."

All of a sudden he felt something around his neck.

"Open them."

He looked down and saw the necklace. He looked at it then back at her. "Is this for me?"

"Yeah," she said nodding. "It's so you'll always have something to remind you of me."

He leaned back in the chair and wiped a tear from his eye. He needed his Cloe.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up and saw Reign standing next to him. He quickly wiped his eyes. "Yeah...well, no."

Reign sat down next to him. "What happened here? This place is crawling with police."

Cameron took a deep breath. "Someone kidnapped Cloe."

Reign gasped. "Oh my god! What happened?"

Cameron explained what happened last night.

"Damn that's crazy," Reign said. "Do they have any leads?"

Cameron shook his head. "Whoever it was didn't leave a trail." He sipped his coffee. "I just hope they find her."

Throughout the day, everyone waited anxiously for the police to find Cloe. They wanted to go out and find her too but they were told to stay inside to avoid anyone else getting kidnapped. Everyone was on the brink of a nervous breakdown as they waited for something, anything, to happen.

That evening Dana and Ethan were sitting close together outside of the Wonderland cafe in chairs drinking wine.

"This is so scary," Dana said twisting her hair around her finger nervously. "I can't imagine what's happening to Cloe right now."

Ethan nodded in agreement. "I know, people are crazy." He put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad it's not you."

She kissed him. "I'm glad it's not you too."

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed for a while. Other than what had happened with Cloe, this trip had been amazing. Here she was partying at the exclusive Wonderland Lodge, being the envy of Styles High, and now she had Ethan by her side. What more could a girl like her ask for?

As he kissed her he suddenly grabbed her butt. She jumped unexpectedly. She giggled. "Ethan that tickles!"

He smirked and did it again. Then she tickled under his chin and he started laughing. He grabbed her hand and held it behind her to keep her from tickling him.

All of a sudden their laughter stopped when they heard a twig crack.

They jumped and looked in the direction it came from. Dana held his hand nervously. "What was that?" She whispered. After what had happened to Cloe, she didn't want to be next.

Ethan held her close to him as he looked around. "I think we should go back inside."

Just as they were about to get up they saw a figure emerge from the trees.

"AH!" Dana exclaimed hugging Ethan tighter.

Ethan was about to pick her up and run. But then he looked closer and could make out long blonde hair. "Cloe?"

Dana opened her eyes and looked where he was looking. She gasped. "Cloe!"

They got up and ran over to her. "Oh my god Cloe, we were so worried...!" Dana exclaimed.

They got closer to her and saw that something wasn't right. Her eyes were bloodshot and crazed. She was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Ethan said concerned.

"Of course I'm fine...why wouldn't I be?" She said. Then she collapsed to the ground.


	9. Is The Legend True?

Chapter 9:

Is the legend true?

Dana and Ethan carried her inside where Sasha, Cameron, Yasmin, Cade, Koby, and Reign were sitting on the front lobby couches. Dylan and Jade were nearby playing pool. A few police officers lingered nearby.

"We found her!" Ethan called to them.

everyone looked over at them shocked to see an unconscious Cloe. Cameron was the first to run over to them. He took her face in his hands. "What happened to her?"

"We don't know," Dana said. "She came out of the trees. She said she was fine and then she passed out."

The police came over to them. One of them checked Cloe's pulse then said into a walkie talkie, "Get me a doctor. We've found the girl."

The doctor soon arrived and concluded that she was stable enough to not have to be taken to the hospital. Instead he put her in her hotel bed and gave her an antibiotic. Cameron sat by her side holding her hand. Everyone else was in the room except Dana and Ethan who were being questioned by the police on what they saw.

"Will she be okay?" Cameron asked.

"I think she will be," the doctor said. "No signs of hypothermia or trauma. She's very lucky. But her blood pressure is low. I'll be checking up on her throughout the next few days."

All of a sudden Cloe's eyes opened. "Where am I?"

"You're back in the hotel Angel," Yasmin said.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" The doctor asked her.

She still has a crazed look in her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling. "I was flying through cold white clouds, and then the demons came and they tried to eat me. I kicked them in the balls," she laughed at that part. "And then...I don't remember."

Everyone looked at each other confused. Then they looked at the doctor for answers.

"She needs time to rest," the doctor said. "Maybe tomorrow she'll be able to tell us what happened. Keep an eye on her and call me if anything unusual happens." And with that he left.

"We're so glad you're okay Cloe," Sasha said putting her hand on hers.

Cloe giggled. "Of course I'm okay. I just went for a walk...a really scary walk."

"You really don't remember anything that happened?" Koby asked her.

"I told you, I kicked the demon in the balls."

Cameron ran his fingers through her hair. "That's my girl."

"Cameron, I think we should get married in Vegas," she said to him.

Cameron smiled but inside he was pained. What had really happened to Cloe and why was she acting like this? "We'll talk about that tomorrow when you're not as tired." He looked at everyone else. "I'll keep her with me tonight so I can look after her.

No one objected. After seeing him completely fall apart since they found out she was missing, they were willing to do anything to make sure he was okay. He picked her up and carried her off to his room.

"What do you guys think happened to her?" Dylan asked.

"It sounds awfully like the Legends of Wonderland Mountain story," Yasmin said.

"Yas that's just a story," Sasha said.

"But think about it. Cloe disappeared, and she comes back in a state of delirium."

"And next thing you know they'll put her in an asylum, right?" Ethan said not believing it was true.

"I'm not saying it's true, but it's awfully similar," Yasmin said.

"All that vampire stuff is just a legend," Reign said. "My family has lived here for as long as I can remember and there aren't any monsters or demons around here. This is just an isolated incident."

"Are you sure no one else has ever gone missing here?" Jade asked.

"Positive...well okay maybe there have been news stories of like 2 people who have gone missing but that's in the entire 18 years that I've lived here."

"Then that settles it," Sasha said. "There are no monsters or vampires or whatever here. The police will find and arrest whoever kidnapped Cloe and everything will be fine."

"Even still, I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to be wandering around outside at night here," Cade said squeezing Yasmin's hand. He'd realized that it could have been her instead of Cloe, or any one of them for that matter, and he didn't want this to happen again.

"Cade is right," Koby said. "When the sun goes down we either all stick together or stay inside."


	10. Conflicted

Chapter 10:

Conflicted

The next afternoon the girls decided they needed some relaxation at the Wonderlands jacuzzi. Luckily Cloe seemed to be fine but she didn't remember what had happened while she was gone which worried everyone. Cameron was still taking care of her and he hadn't left her side since Ethan and Dana brought her into the lodge.

The girls were in the big jacuzzi in their bikinis while Miley Cyrus played on the overhead radio.

"Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere

Hands in the air like we don't care

'Cause we came to have so much fun now

Bet somebody here might get some now

If you're not ready to go home

Can I get a "Hell, no! "? (Hell no)

'Cause we're gonna go all night

'Til we see the sunlight, alright

So la da di da di

We like to party

Dancing with Molly

Doing whatever we want..."

"I'm so glad Cloe is okay," Yasmin said sipping her smoothie.

"Me too, that was so scary. I can't imagine what happened to her while she was gone," Dana said.

"Don't think about it too much," Sasha said. She leaned back. "Just relax. The most important thing now is that Cloe is back and she's okay."

"Imagine what Cameron would have done if she didn't come back," Jade said.

"The boy loves her more than anything. He'd never be the same again," Sasha said.

Jade sipped her smoothie and sighed. "I hope I find a guy like him one day."

"You will Jade," Yasmin said with an encouraging smile.

"Don't look now but those guys over there are totally checking us out," Sasha said nodding towards the guy on the other side of the room. They were tall and muscular and shirtless.

The other girls giggled.

"Should we go say hi?" Dana said.

"We could but I think it would be more fun to flirt from here," Sasha said with a smirk.

"Strip tease!" Jade said excitedly.

"Omg no!" Dana said horrified.

"I think it would be fun," Sasha said. "Come on let's do it." She gave the guys a flirty look then pulled down her bikini top.

They become really interested and watched them closely.

Yasmin seductively took her top off too. Jade took her bikini bottom off under the water and held it up for them. Hey whistled at her.

It seemed bad to Dana but she didn't want to be the loser so she top her top off too.

Jade reached over and rubbed Yasmin's boobs. Sasha sat on the edge of the jacuzzi and took off her bikini bottom.

"Damn!" One of the guys exclaimed.

Yasmin splashed Dana. Dana splashed her back. They both took off their bikini bottoms.

The guys started coming towards them.

"Mind if we join?" The blonde asked.

"Of course you can," Jade said.

They got in with them.

"So do you girls often give strip teases in the jacuzzi?" The one with the spikes black hair asked.

"Only for the hottest guys," Yasmin said.

"You girls are fucking hot, you can strip for me any time."

"Any chance we can see a little more?" The blonde guy asked.

They were flattered that these guys thought they were hot but they knew the boys would be pissed if they did any more.

"Sorry boys, all this is just for show," Sasha said.

The girls gathered their bikinis and walked away naked just to tease them. Once hey were out of sight they high fived and laughed.

"That was awesome!" Yasmin said.

"Their faces were priceless!" Jade said.

They put their bikinis back on and wrapped towels around their waists then walked towards the elevator. Then they ran into Dylan. "'Sup ladies?"

"Just coming back from the jacuzzi," Dana said.

"What are you doing here?" Sasha asked.

"We were at the arcade," he replied. "I came back because I left my phone."

"Dang did you find it?" Jade asked.

He held up his iPhone with the flame case. "Of course."

"Well we're gonna head upstairs to change," Yasmin said.

"Hey Jade, you wanna come to the lounge with me?" Dylan asked before they could leave.

"Yeah sure," Jade replied following him to the floor lounge.

The girls watched them go. "Can they just hook up already?" Sasha said.

"I don't think it's gonna happen," Yasmin replied.

The lounge was empty. Jade and Dylan sat on one of the many couches.

"How was the jacuzzi?" Dylan asked.

"It was great, we fucked some guys there," she replied.

He raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

She laughed. "I'm kidding!"

He laughed. "I knew that."

She pushed his arm. "No you didn't."

He pushed her back. "Yeah I did."

She leaned back against the couch and ran her fingers through her straight black hair. "So what's up Dyl?"

"I really like you," he said. So not subtle but after the other day in the cafe he couldn't afford to be subtle about things anymore.

Jade was shocked. "You...do?"

"I've liked you for a long time Jade, and I'm just realizing how much I really like you. You're so beautiful and funny and we've spent so much time together over the years. I didn't really know how to say this the other day when we were at the ski lift cafe but I really like you."

Jade didn't know what to think. She'd always thought Dylan was so cute and funny but she'd never really thought of him as a boyfriend before. For a moment she thought of how nice that would be and then she remembered Koby. As much as she didn't want to admit it she knew she wasn't over him. "But Koby..."

"I know you're still getting over Koby. But I've seen you two together and he hasn't treated you right since the day you two first got together."

She glared at him. She and Koby may have had their differences but he always had been kind to her. "Yes he did..."

"Well he didn't treat you the way you deserve to be treated. You're too perfect for anyone to be constantly arguing with you or breaking up with you all the time. And for what? Because he's an arrogant asshole. I'd treat you better Jade. I'd treat you like the queen that you are."

Koby did argue with her a lot. And he was kind of arrogant. She still loved him. But he'd never called her a queen before. "You really think I'm a queen Dylan?"

He ran his fingers across her cheek. "You're a beautiful queen who deserves even more than I could ever give you."

Maybe she was caught up in his incredibly sweet words, maybe she was still bitter at Koby. But for whatever reason it was she leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as they kissed harder. It felt so nice, too nice. They were soon laying on the couch. He was on top of her. He kissed her neck. Their breathing was ragged. She moaned as she felt his hands on her breasts. Her hands found the hem of his shirt.

All of a sudden the door slammed and they looked up startled.

Koby stood at the doorway looking mad on the outside, but on the inside he was extremely hurt. "Get off my girl Dylan!"

Dyland glared him. "Your girl? You broke up with her, she's not your girl."

"But I still love her!"

Jade was shocked to hear that from him. She stared at him for a moment. He looked into her eyes. He tried to be so tough all the time but she knew him. She could see when he was crying behind all of that.

She removed Dylan from on top of her and sat up. "You mean that Koby?"

"Yes, I do. I never stopped loving you."

Dylan was furious. This was all going so well and now it was falling apart in his face. "You don't love her!" He said to Koby.

Koby glared at him as he came closer. "How would you know how I feel about her?"

"If you really loved her you would have fucking treated her better! She doesn't deserve to have you getting mad at her all the time and breaking up with her over dumb shit!"

"I did not...!"

Dylan stood up. "Yes you fucking did! Everyone knew! You broke up with her, you don't get to claim her anymore! She loves me!"

Koby looked at Jade. "Do you really love him?" Deep inside he was pleading with her to say no.

Jade looked back and forth between them. They were both looking at her expectantly. In reality, she didn't know what she wanted.

"I don't know..." She said quietly.

"There you go! She doesn't love you!" Koby said to Dylan.

"She said she doesn't know! She's just saying that because you're here! She doesn't want to hurt your feelings!"

"Oh please, stop deluding yourself just because you've wanted to fuck her for years!"

"I'd do it a hell of a lot better than you do!"

Koby raised his fist. "You know what Dylan...?!"

Jade could see that this was going to get physical if she didn't step in. She got between them. "Boys please...!"

Koby reached out and held her close to him. "Jade I know I've done some bad things in the past but I really do love you baby." He ran his fingers across her cheek. "You don't really love him do you?"

"I..."

Dylan pulled her away from him and held her hands. He rested his forehead on hers. "I've always known it was supposed to be us together Jade. Don't you feel it too?"

She pulled away from him and looked at them both. "I don't know. I just...I need to think this through." Then she left the room.

Dylan glared at Koby then realized Jade was more important. He'd deal with Koby later. He ran from the room after Jade. "Jade wait!"

Koby sat on the couch feeling defeated. He loved Jade so much, he was so bad at expressing his feelings though. Every since he first party they'd gone to here and he'd seen her get on the elevator with that guy he'd been convinced that she was over him. He'd tried to forget too but he couldn't. When he saw her with Dylan today it was like an alarm went off inside of him. Jade was his girl and there was no way he was going to let Dylan take her away.


	11. It's Always Been Him

Chapter 11:

It is always been him

That night the girl were all gathered in one room sitting on the floor and the beds. That day they'd all gone skiing again and they'd gone to dinner. Things had been awkward between Jade, Koby, and Dylan. Jade avoided them. Koby and Dylan kept giving her romantic looks and looking at each other like they wanted to kill each other. It didn't go unnoticed by the girls and they figured it was a perfect time to grill her on it.

"So what's the deal with Koby and Dylan?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I thought one of them was going to jump across the table and stab the other," Yasmin said.

"Well earlier today, after we were at the pool, I made out with Dylan," Jade said.

"Omg I knew it would happen eventually!" Cloe said. Luckily she was feeling a little bit better my now and Cameron had let go of her long enough to let her hang out with the girls.

"Tell us everything!" Dana said.

"He came right out and told me that he liked me and he'd liked me for a long time and that he'd treat me better than Koby ever did. He said he'd treat me like a queen."

"That's so sweet," Yasmin gushed.

"I can't imagine how Koby felt about that though," Sasha said knowingly.

"He walked in in the middle of it..."

"Were you naked?!" Cloe exclaimed.

"No! It didn't go that far!"

"Oh okay. It would have been really awkward if you were."

"That's when he said he still loved me. He and Dylan argued and asked me to choose and...I didn't know."

Jade felt horrible about the whole thing. Dylan was such a great guy and he'd always been so kind to her and a good friend to her. The two of them had a lot in common. And what he had said to her earlier that day wa incredibly sweet.

But on the other hand she'd be lying if she said she was over Koby. She and Koby had something that could never be replaced by anyone else. Sure they argued a lot, but that was just what they did. When they were together she felt so free and alive. And when he'd held her in his arms it took everything she had not to kiss him.

She didn't know what to do.

"I think you should go out with Dylan," Dana said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's cute and funny and you're already such good friends with him. It could be the perfect way to move on."

"I just can't see you with Dylan, Jade," Sasha said.

"You can't?"

Sasha shook her head. "No, I mean Dana is right, he's hot and funny, but when you were with Koby I could just see the spark there. I don't see that with you and Dylan."

"But Koby can be such an asshole," Cloe said.

Jade grew her hands up in frustration. "Can't I just date both of them?"

The girls stared at her for a moment and then laughed. "Um, no," Cloe said.

"Whoever you choose, I know you'll make the right decision," Yasmin said.

The girls continued talking. Sasha got a text from Reign.

"Reign wants me to meet him downstairs! I've got to get ready," she said getting up.

"Hot date?" Yasmin said teasingly.

"More like sex date," Cloe said.

Sasha threw a pillow at her face.

While the girls joked about Sasha and Reign, Jade lay on the bed silently weighing her options. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted Dylan. They were right, Koby could be such a jerk, maybe it was only right to give Dylan a chance...

She sat up. "I know who I want," she said suddenly.

"Who?" Dana asked excitedly.

"Dylan. I'm going to go tell him right now." She texted him and told him to meet her in the hallway. Then she got off the bed and looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. Then the grabbed her purse to put on some lipgloss. In it was a piece of paper. She pulled it out. "Where did this come from?"

She unfolded it and read it to herself.

Jade,

I know I've made some really terrible decisions in the past. I've said and done horrible things to you. I'm an idiot and I don't deserve you. But I figured this was the best way to get out my feelings to you. You know I suck at words.

I haven't been able to get you off my mind he past few weeks. I thought you were over me and I thought you hated me so I thought I should move on too, but I can't. I can't stop thinking of all the good times we've had together: junior prom, Aspen, last summer's road trip, our Netflix and chill nights, and all the times you've helped me study until 12 am for math tests.

You're the best things that ever happened to me. You're beautiful, creative, smart, and I'll be damned if I ever lost the only girl I've ever, and ever will love.

Love Koby

As she read the note her heart beat fast, tears welled in her eyes and finally fell. She thought of everything they had done together and realized one thing, he was the only one she wanted. It wasn't Dylan, it was him. It always had been and always will be Koby.

The girls were getting concerned. Yasmin put her hands on Jade's shoulder. "Jade, are you okay?"

Jade shoved the note into the pocket of her pajama pants. "I've got to go." She ran out of the room and next thing she knew she ran straight into Dylan.

"Whoa what's the rush Jade? You wanted to talk to me?"

She looked at him for a moment not sure what to say.

He saw the tears staining her face and wiped them away. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Dylan..."

He gave her a strong hug. "Don't cry, are you okay?" He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. He couldn't resist. He kissed her.

For a moment she melted into him, but it wasn't the same. They just didn't click the way she and Koby did. She pushed him away. "I can't do this."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I can't be with you Dyl."

Finally he understood. "You're getting back with him?"

"It's always been him," she said nodding.

Dylan rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what to say. What do you say when the girl you love rejects you?

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Listen, you'll always be my best friend. You've been one of the best friends I've ever had almost my whole life and I don't want to lose that. I love you Dyl...but he's the one I'm meant to be with."

He stared at her for a moment. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to have a total shit fit. But he couldn't. He couldn't have her as his girlfriend but why did that mean he had to lose one of the best friends he'd ever had?

He gave her a big hug. "I want you to be happy."

She was filled with happiness just from hearing him say that. "Thank you."

"I think Koby went to the floor lounge."

With that she ran off to go find him. Sure enough he was sitting on a couch facing the window watching the snow fall. He looked up when he saw her come in. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said.

She sat next to him. "I got your note. It was beautiful."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Then he looked into her eyes. "Just like you."


	12. Deep In The Wonderland Mountain Woods

Chapter 12:

Deep In the Wonderland Mountain Woods...

Sasha met Reign guy the elevator and as soon as she saw him she jumped into his arms. He was such an incredible guy. She'd never met someone who she had so much in common with or who she had such a strong connection with.

"What's up?" She said.

"I figured you'd want to see where I live. We could get out of here and be alone for the night," he said giving her a sly look.

She smiled seductively. "Let's go."

They grabbed their coats and went down the elevator to the front lobby and exited the front door.

He took her across the parking lot towards the woods. It was really dark outside. Nothing but the sounds of crickets, owls, and their own footsteps. It was eerie and creepy and she didn't like it. "This can't be where you live."

"Just follow me," he said holding her hands tighter.

They got a bit deeper into the woods. She could barely see the lights of the Wonderland anymore. She was getting more anxious. "Reign I'm going back."

"Why?" He said still walking forward.

She stopped walking. "Because this is creepy and we shouldn't be out here this late. Let's just get a private room."

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. His looked even more black than usual. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Yes but..."

"Would I ever hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No..."

He kissed her lips. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

He continued walking and she followed him. It was a long walk along no trail. She was cold and creeped out by the dark woods. She could hardly see anything. It seemed like they had been walking forever. Finally they came to a cabin in a small clearing.

"Is this it?" She asked.

He nodded and went up to the front door and unlocked it. It was dark. Suddenly she felt cold hands on her which she knew were not Reigns.

She screamed.

The light flicked on. She was in a dark living room with gothic furniture and lit by torches and a dim overhead light. In front of her was a middle aged woman wearing black makeup and a black cloak. "Finally another young meal for us."

"Meal?!" Sasha said in disbelief. More people dressed in black came into the room looking menacing. She looked over at Reign who was leaning up against the wall. "Reign what's going on?!" She exclaimed.

"He didn't tell you?" Said a guy Reigns age standing with the others. He chuckled. "So much deception Reign."

Reign sneered at him. "Shut up Apollo."

Sasha looked at Apollo. "Tell me what's happening!"

The woman grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. "These eyes are rare."

Sasha slapped her away. "Get off me!"

Apollo laughed again. "Feisty."

"We'll have to drink all of her," the woman said with a menacing smile.

Reign came towards her. "You said you wouldn't kill any of these girls!"

"The other one didn't have the rare blood that she has Reign."

"Cloe..." Sasha said.

"Surely you knew that she was the rare one," the woman said.

"I won't let you!" Reign said angrily.

"Too late. You're not the boss here." She pushed Sasha towards Apollo. "Lock her up. We'll consume her at midnight."

Apollo grabbed her and started to drag her away. She looked at Reign for help but he didn't help her. He had brought her here for this and she had trusted him. He'd betrayed her.

On the way out she passed Reigns grandfather. He leaned against his cane looking at her. "I told you to leave the Wonderland."


	13. Epiphany

Chapter 13:

Epiphany

Back at the hotel the girls and the guys were all sitting in the lounge. Some were playing cards and some were drinking wine and talking.

"I win!" Yasmin exclaimed.

Cade, Ethan, and Dylan looked at her in disbelief. She had beat them again!

"Fuck you," Dylan said throwing his cards down.

"You're such a sore loser," Jade said from where she was sitting next to Koby on the other couch.

He gave her the fingers.

Dana sat on the floor next to Ethan and gave him a hug. "I wonder what's up with Sasha," she asked as she sipped her wine.

"She and are in probably ran off to get hitched somewhere and now they're on a honeymoon," Ethan said.

The others laughed.

Cloe was sitting on a couch in Cameron's arms. All of a sudden she wasn't there anymore.

She saw the woods behind he Wonderland. She was in a cabin surrounded by people in black. Some of them had sharp teeth. They were standing over her. She was tied down. Their hands were cold, their faces were hungry and menacing. Everything was illuminated by the torches in the background.

Suddenly the stuck a needle in her and she saw the blood running down a tube and into a jar. It nearly made her sick to see it. It was like getting blood drawn but for a different purpose.

When it was done they removed the needle from her. She felt weak. But she saw them pouring the blood evenly into wine glasses. Then they all drank it.

Among them was Reign.

She was back among her friends. No one had noticed she spaced out and they were all talking and starting another game of cards.

"Oh my god," she said softly.

"What's wrong Cloe?" Cameron asked concerned.

"I remember what happened while I was gone."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"You do?" Koby said in shock.

"It all just came back to me somehow," she said quietly.

"Tell us what happened," Dylan said.

Cloe described to them everything she saw. "It happened, it really did, I swear," she said afterwards. "And Reign was one of them."

They all looked at each other in fear.

"It's just like the Legends of Wonderland Mountain story," Yasmin said.

"Sasha went off with Reign tonight," Jade said.

The meaning of that sunk in for everyone.

"You guys we've got to find her!" Dana exclaimed.

Yasmin pulled out her phone and called the police while they all ran down to the front lobby. "We know what happened that night...our friend is out there, you've got to help us!"


	14. Investigation

Chapter 14:

Investigation

Sasha was put in a dark room lit by nothing but a torch. She was absolutely terrified. This was exactly like the Legends of Wonderland mountain story. The same thing had happened to Cloe. But this time she'd be the one who didn't make it out alive.

And it was all because of Reign.

She couldn't believe this. She trusted him. She loved him. And he had betrayed her. He was one of these vampire people. It was rare that she ever trusted a guy to ever open up to the way she did to him. Now her trust issues were multiplied a billion times.

Again she tried phoning her friends but there was no cell reception or wifi here. There was no way to contact them. She felt closed in and suffocated. She wasn't in control of a situation and she didn't know what to do.

All of a sudden the door opened. Her heart beat fast thinking they were coming for her. But she saw the outline of Reign and he closed the door and sat next to her. "Hey Sasha."

"What do you want?" She said not looking at him. "You've already brought me here and betrayed me."

"I'm sorry," he said in a regretful voice. "I didn't want this to happen."

"Oh sure you didn't," she said rolling her eyes.

"I mean it!" He said. He put his hand on hers. "I never wanted you to get hurt."

She snatched her hand away. "Then why did you do this?"

"I had to. I don't call the shots around here. And even still I didn't think they'd want to kill you. This is the last thing I wanted to happen."

"What is all of this anyway?"

He sighed. "I'll have to start from the beginning."

The rest of the Bratz were in the front lobby talking with the police. They are nearly in hysterics about the whole thing. Cloe explained to them everything she saw.

"Do you know exactly where this place is?" One of the officers asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't remember how to get there. All I know is that it was deep in the woods."

"Seems pretty sketchy to me,". Said one of the officers obviously not believing her.

"What the hell is so sketchy about it?!" Koby exclaimed. "Someone kidnapped her and make her a part of their sick blood drinking ritual! It can happen!"

"You've at least got to look," Yasmin said. "Even if Sasha isn't there you can catch the people who attacked Cloe."

"Well I don't think..."

"Quiet Jeff, we're going in," said the first officer.

"The stories in the Legends of Wonderland Mountain book were true...sort of."

"There's no such thing as vampires," Sasha said.

"Yes but there is a such thing as vampire culture," Reign said. "This is a group of people who became enamored with vampires and embraced the vampire lifestyle. It started hundreds of years ago. There are several groups. The first group are the blood feeder, or sanguinarians, who drink human blood. The second group, the psychic vampires who study spiritual practices. Some of them have removed themselves from drinking blood and get life force energy from people by laying their hands on them. And the last group, hybrids, who do both."

"And this is what your family does?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes, most of my family embraces only the blood drinking lifestyle, but I've found more satisfaction in the practice of all religions and spirituality to find my true center of happiness. It's helped me find a lot of peace in my life."

"So you don't drink blood?"

"Yes I do, I am what would be considered a hybrid."

Sasha felt like she would be sick.

"The practices in vampire culture isn't supposed to malicious or violent in any way..."

"You call that not violent?!"

"It's not supposed to be violent. Some, including my family, have taken too much joy in kidnapping and killing people.

"They started practicing vampire culture hundreds of years ago, I don't even know how long. They settled here at Wonderland Mountain 200 years ago, and well, you know the story from there."

"Oh my god," Sasha said trying to take this all in. "And they kidnapped Cloe that night?"

"Yes, that was Apollo who took her. When I said I was taking care of family business that night, I was actually here...drinking Cloe's blood."

She ran her fingers through her hair. This was all becoming too much. "Why didn't she remember anything?"

"When we're done we inject people with a chemical that gives them amnesia. That's why people were thought to be in a state of delirium."

"Why did they not kill Cloe but they want to kill me?"

"We can tell by people's eyes what kind of blood they have. Cloe's blue eyes mean hers was appetizing but yours...you have brown eyes at not everyone has. Yours is a rarity and when they come across people like you they want it all."

She felt herself becoming angry at him. "They've ruined people's lives Reign! Those people were sent to insane asylums. Do you have any idea what those asylums were like back then?! And they killed people!"

"Of course I do! They were terrible. All of it is terrible. I wouldn't have wanted anyone to get hurt back then and I don't now. Especially you."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you. I meant it when I said I've never met anyone like you. I never thought they would kill you."

"If you love me then get me out of here."

"I can't. Believe me when I say I can't. The only way to get out of here is to go right past everyone else." He leaned against the wall. "I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt anyone, ever. But these people...they're insane. They're psychopaths. I don't care if they're my family, I just needed to get away from them. That's why I travel a lot and go to school in New York. I don't want anyone to die."

She looked at him for a moment. He look so distressed. Deep down she could see that he was a good guy that was held down by a shitty family. "Reign, you've got to do something. They want to kill me! Call the police, call my friends, do something."

Reign looked at her. "I'll do that." He held her hand. "I'll do everything i can. And I'm sorry, about everything."

The police were investigating the area. The Bratz were extremely anxious. They'd been trying to call Sasha but weren't getting any answers.

All of a sudden Yasmin's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Yasmin, it's Reign."

"Reign!" She looked at her friends. "Guys it's Reign!"

"Tell Reign the police coming for him and he's going to jail!" Cameron said angrily.

"I'm not the enemy here," Reign said calmly. "I can tell you where Sasha is. Make sure you bring the police with you. You've got some vampires to take down."

"Vampires?!" Jade exclaimed.

"Not real vampires...well...I'll explain later."

"Alright Reign," Yasmin said. "Tell us where Sasha is."

They gathered the police around and Reign directed them through the woods towards the vampires cabin. He met them halfway there and guided them there himself explaining everything that was happening along the way.

Sasha was still in the dark room. It seemed like she had been waiting for Reign for hours. She was becoming more and more worried by the second. What if he had bailed on her? What if he was out there with his crazy family preparing to drink her blood until she had none left? She wondered how she had gotten into this crazy situation and she wished she had never met him.

Suddenly the door open. She became hopeful thinking it was a Reign but it turned out to be Apollo. He was tall like Reign but had a lighter complexion and wore his hair in a wild Mohawk. His black eyes were lined with thick black eyeliner and they seem as dark as a black hole.

"Were you expecting Reign of all people to come save you?" He said with an evil sneer.

"Where is he?" She asked not once letting herself seem afraid.

"He's stepped out for the moment. Should be back in a few minutes."

Suddenly she felt full of hope. Maybe Reign had kept his word and he was going to get help.

Apollo reached out and grabbed her arm. "You're so pretty. It's a shame we have to kill you now."

She struggled against him as he dragged her out. She screamed and resisted and kicked him and bit him but he wouldn't let go of her.

He took her to a room she'd never been in before. In it was a wooden table with leather ties on it, lots of tubes and needles, and a fancy china cabinet full of wine glasses. Another guy helped Apollo out her on the table and tie her down.

"Why are you doing this?! Let me go! What are you going to get out of killing me?!" She tried desperately to convince them to stop.

"Quiet girl!" Said the woman from before. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What's the hard way?" She said not sure if she even wanted to know.

Apollo gestured to the knife rack on the other wall.

Cold terror ran down her spine. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She thought of her friends and Reign...Reign who wasn't who she thought she was. Reign who had put her in this situation and she'd never see the light of day again...

"Open up! This is the police!" Someone shouted as they banged on the door.

All of the vampires in the room started to panic. "Who sent for the police?!" The woman said angrily. She looked at Sasha. "Was it you?!"

"I don't have any cell reception," Sasha said feeling absolutely relieved.

"It had to have been a Reign!" Apollo said.

All of a sudden the police broke the door down. Seconds later the police, the Bratz, and Reign were in the room. The police put handcuffs on all of the vampires. "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"How could you do this to us Reign?!" Apollo exclaimed.

"It's not worth seeing innocent people die," Reign said as he watched his family be taken away.


	15. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 15:

Saying Goodbye

It was Friday morning and the Bratz were packing up to leave Wonderland Lodge.

Reigns family had been arrested and and their creepy vampire cabin had been condemned. The media was all over the story and they surrounded the Wonderland wanting interviews for their stories on it. The Bratz didn't mind giving quotes on it however the Wonderland staff wanted the media out of it, they obviously didn't want bad press.

All of the craziness was a lot to recover from. But they kept their minds off it by going to all of Wonderlands amazing parties throughout the week. They danced at the clubs, sang at a karaoke night, had fun at the rooftop parties, and drank a lot. On top of all that they went skiing and shopping for lots of cute clothes to being back to show off at Styles High next week.

Sasha hadn't really spoken to Reign since that night. She didn't know what to think of him. She certainly couldn't trust him after he had nearly gotten her killed and the fact that he practiced vampire culture definitely creeped her out. But he did save her life, so that counted for something right?

They were all standing around the lobby with their bags checking out of the hotel.

Jade and Koby were close to each other as they had been since they had gotten back together now. The two were inseparable now and it was clear to everyone that that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"I love you," Jade said as she kissed him.

"I love you more," Koby said.

"I love you to infinity."

"I love you to infinity times 100."

"Gag," Dylan said jokingly as he walked past them.

Jade laughed. "Gag yourself."

"So Koby, like, no hard feelings about before right?" Dylan said.

"Nah Dyl," Koby said. "You're my bro, don't worry about that kind of thing."

"Good, because I didn't want too..." He stopped as he noticed a really pretty brunette girl walking past. She winked at him. "You know what, we'll talk about that later." Then he ran off to her.

Jade and Koby laughed.

"Same old Dylan," Jade said.

Meanwhile Sahsa was talking to Yasmin, Cloe, and Dana. Thenthey noticed Reign coming towards them.

"We'll leave you two alone," Cloe said and the three of them walked away.

"Hey Sasha," Reign said.

"Hey Reign..." Sasha said not sure what to say.

"Sasha, about everything...i'm really sorry...I don't know how I can ever make it up to you but..."

"Reign, it's okay, really."

"Are you sure?"

"You saved my life. I'll always be grateful to you for that," she said sincerely.

"So I guess you're heading back to Manhattan now?"

"Yeah I am."

"This is probably too much to ask...but is there any chance we can keep in touch?"

She smiled. "Of course we can." At this point she didn't know if she'd date Reign again but who knows a lot can happen over time.

Next thing they knew they were driving away from the Wonderland Lodge and heading back to the airport. Boy would they have a wild story to tell everyone back at school.

Yasmin took one last picture of the lodge as they drove away.

"Until next year Wonderland. It's been fun."


End file.
